


In Furs

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, M/M, Manipulation, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks that Spock is way too hot. Literally. He needs to disrobe. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Furs

Art by: Jazzbat

It is not logical to enjoy the caress of it.

The softness you link to tribbles against your naked skin.

It is unacceptable to be wearing such decadence.

"You are so right, Spock. Drop it on the floor. Now." Jim replied naked, waiting for him in bed.

"I concur." Spock complied with his bondmate's wish.


End file.
